


Mabari Lullaby

by cypheroftyr



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, post-game fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/pseuds/cypheroftyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For w4rgoddess, I hope you feel better soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mabari Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wargoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wargoddess/gifts).



Carver/Cullen, Cullen is the worst patient ever :|

Mabari Lullaby

"Stay, please" is what gets Carver to halt before he can take the tray and leave the Knight-Captain’s side. 

"I’m sure you’d rather rest serah." he says softly, unsure what made Cullen ask him to remain.

"You can keep me company for a while surely? I know you have no duties until after lunch Hawke." the blond templar said. His brown eyes were dark with fever and he was not at his best but he liked Carver’s company, especially when they spoke of the better parts of Ferelden.

"Carver ser, please…call me Carver." he said as he put the tray away and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Sorry, I—" Cullen’s words were cut short by a hacking cough and a long gasp for breath before he laid back and gave Carver a weak smile. "Apologies, I guess talking too much isn’t good for me."

"It never was…" Carver said under his breath, then smiled at his commander. "Since you can’t say two words without sounding like you will lose a lung, I’ll do the talking."

"Thanks…tell me something about Ferelden, maybe those mabari pups you had as a boy. I never…" again he coughed hard enough to silence his words.

"…got to have one, I know ser." Carver said kindly as he passed the other man a glass of cool water and tried to find a story he hadn’t already told Cullen.

"Carver…anything will do, I don’t mind if it’s an old one." Cullen said hoarsely as he curled on his side and waited.

"Alright…Cullen." Carver paused, the Knight-Commander’s given name odd on his tongue, the feeling strange as he weighed it against the usual taste of serah, ser or Commander. He liked it, but shoved that thought far back in his mind. It wasn’t proper, not to have such thoughts about a man so ill, nor one who was his commander.

"Ah, I was saying…we had a litter of pups from our old girl, two boys, four girl pups and the runt of the litter took to me and one took to Garrett like water. The one that liked Garrett didn’t last long, poor girl was run over by a cart after she got off the farm.

My little guy, Feren I called him stuck to me like glue. He was such a good little pup, smart as a whip even for a mabari, obedient. He stuck with us all the way from Lothering, always there for us. One time he got into the larder and ate half the bread mother had made for a party and she screamed so loud he ran off and cowered for two days.

She couldn’t stay mad at him though, not after he defended Bethany against a wild mabari that had cornered Bethy when she’d gone out to get firewood. That got him back in mum’s good books. I miss him so much.”

Carver sighed and turned to look at his commander to find he’d already fallen asleep after a thin broth and tea for his breakfast. His breathing was uneasy and he looked uncomfortable curled tight against the sheets and quilts.

He thought about leaving, but remained at Cullen’s side until he had to report for his shift in the Courtyard. Leaving his commander’s side was more difficult than he liked, but that was for later, much, much later. For the moment, duty of another kind called.


End file.
